A Naruto New Year
by ItachiFanGirl24
Summary: Naruto doesn't believe in Konoha's New Year traditon, but something at the end of the night makes him believe. Rated M for language. Just to be safe.


**Oh em gee! (ew) I've been gone forever. I know, I'm sorry. I haven't been lazy, I just had no internet. Sorry.**

**This is a fanfic dedicated to my friends Barbara, who doesn't have a fanfiction account (Darn her) and Gaby, also known as xNarUkeUchiMakix, for New Years. Its also for my aunt Becky (who also doesn't have a fanfiction, but has a dA), because she kinda sorta gave me the idea.**

**Oh, I was gonna make you each an individual fanfic, but I just didn't have the time. (Pfft, I had all the time in the world. I was just lazy XD)**

**Warning: There is nothing really to warn you all about. Its pretty safe. I guess its rated M for language. Just to be safe.**

**Disclaimer: This is a work of FICTION and I do not own any of the characters depicted in this fanfic. Thank you. Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

Some people say today is just any ol' Friday, and would stay at home and be lazy, watching lifetime movies. But most would slap them silly, give them a beer, and pull them to the closest party. Why you say? Why, today is New Years Eve.

Today is a very special day for many people in Konoha Village. For reasons unknown to me, people find their "true love" at midnight tonight. Stupid right? I think so too. But everyone gets all excited about it and they all go to Konoha High School, which has a huge party every year on this "very special night".

Since I don't believe in all that junk, I'm here, in my apartment, watching some show about a hyperactive 12 year old blondie. Something about him being a ninja and getting his best friend back from some snake dude. I don't see why he's trying to get the creep back. He was a stuck up bitch before he left he'll be a stuck up bitch when they get him back.

As I took a drink of my beer, someone knocked on the door.

"Naruto! Open up!"

I closed my eyes. Great. She's here...

"Naruto, its me, Sakura. I brought Sasuke! C'mon!"

I sighed, set my beer on the table and went to answer the door. Sasuke's here too...even better. Don't you just love sarcasm? Once I opened the door, Sakura and Sasuke walked right in. Sasuke even had the nerve to take my beer!

"Oh yes you two, you can come in. And go ahead Sasuke, have my beer, I didn't want it anyways." I grumbled as I shut the door and went to the kitchen to grab another beer.

Sakura giggled, "Oh Naruto, you're so funny. Hey, why aren't you ready? Aren't you going to the party at the high school? We told you we'd pick you up."

"Yeah, and I told you I didn't wanna go. What's the point? I don't even have a date."

"Oh c'mon you sour puss. You don't need a date. You can meet someone over there. Maybe you'll even find your true love" She giggled and looked at Sasuke.

Sasuke glared at her "No...I don't think so" he mumbled under his breath.

I guess Sakura didn't hear him, because she kept smiling at him with a goofy lovey dovey smile.

"Come on Naruto. Just go. You might even have fun."

Sighing, I looked at Sakura with an annoyed look. "Fine. If I go will you stop bugging me?"

She nodded her head. "I promise"

I looked at Sasuke, who closed his eyes and shook his head. I don't see why he's going out with pinky if he hates her so much. Oh right...with his brother being gay and all, I guess its up to him to keep the Uchiha clan alive.

I went to my room to change. I looked at my wrist watch. 7:30.

This is going to be one long night...

Its 11:30.

I've been here for about 4 hours, and nothing great has happened. I'm just sitting here at a corner table by myself, watching the show.

Its pretty amazing. Sasuke dumped Sakura about an hour ago. She burst into tears and ran to the bathroom, followed by Ino. They've been in there for a while, and every time a girl goes to the bathroom, they come back all traumatized. I wonder whats going on in there (wink wink). Sasuke on the other time is having the time of his life. He's completely drunk and is making out with Sai. Of all people. I guess the Uchiha clan just died.

Lee is drunk too. Gai sensei had to tape him to the wall. Literally. He kept breaking all the tables. Neji and Tenten hit it off left about 20 minutes ago. Temari is hitting on Shikamaru, who doesn't seem interested, but I know he is. He's just too lazy to show it.

I gaze around the room one last time. I guess I'm not ready to find my true love tonight.

Too bad...

I get up and start walking to the door. Its right there in plain sight, but someone in the corner catches my eye. I turn to see who it was.

Its...Hinata. She's sitting at a table, all alone, gazing at all the couple dancing on the dance floor. The song ends and the DJ announces that since it's almost midnight, he's going to play one last slow song. Once the song starts, Hinata sighs and a single tear falls down her cheek.

Now, don't ask why, because I have no idea, but my heart skipped a beat. That single tear. Her tear. It made me mad. Hinata was such a sweet girl, and here she was, all alone on New Years Eve, crying.

I walked over to the table she was sitting at and held out my hand.

She looked at my hand, then at my face.

"N-Naruto-kun? Uh-uhm...what do y-you want?" She stuttered as she wiped her eye.

"Hinata Hyuuga? Would you like to dance with me?"

"M-me?"

I chuckled and smiled my cheesy smile. "Of course"

She smiled and took my hand. "I w-would love too"

We walked over to the dance floor and stood in the center. I placed my hands on her waist as she wrapped her arms around my neck. I smiled at her, and we started dancing.

As we danced I stared into her eyes. Now, I never noticed before, but she had the most amazing eye. And when I pulled her a little closer, she blushed and looked away. I placed my fingers gently on her cheek and turned her head ever so slightly so she was looking at me. The more I looked at her, the more I noticed. Her eyes. Her cheeks were so smooth. Her lips...so soft. I can't believe I never noticed her before. Never noticed how beautiful she was. Never noticed the fact that when I'm with her like this, nobody else in the world matters. It was just me and her. There wasn't anyone else in the world.

"Alright everyone, its that time. Time for our count down."

We stopped dancing and looked around. Everyone was standing around looking at the big clock in the front of the room.

"Ten"

Sasuke and Sai took a breather for the countdown. Sai sighed and leaned over, placing his head on Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke blushed, but wrapped his arm around Sai's slim waist.

"Nine"

Gai let Lee loose, but held his hand to make sure he didn't wander off and get into trouble.

"Eight"

Sakura and Ino came out of the bathroom, with a little less clothing than they started the night with.

"Seven"

I don't know when, but Tenten and Neji returned to the party. Tenten didn't have her hair in her normal buns, but down, and it was a little over shoulder length. Isn't it pretty sad when your boyfriend hair is longer and looks nicer than yours...?

"Six"

Shikamaru gave in to Temari. They are now holding hands and counting down with the rest of the crowd.

"Five"

I look back down at Hinata and take a hold of her hand.

"Four"

She looks at me and smiles.

"Three"

I whisper as I lean down towards her face.

"Two"

She whispers as she closes her eye and leans forward.

"One"

We whisper together as our lips finally touch and we share a magical kiss.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Everyone shouts.

Its funny. Do you remember how I said I didn't believe in Konoha's New Years tradition of falling in love?

**Aw, happy ending. I hope you three (Gaby, Barbara, and Becky) liked it. **

**Review if you liked it. Favorite, do what ever :) And if you REALLY liked it, tell a friend XD**

**Oh yeah! About Accidentally in Love. I HAVE been working on it. I just wanna finish it before I post the rest. Sorry. I just don't wanna screw it up again...**


End file.
